This joint project with National Health, Lung and Blood Institute is for development and operation of the Nutrition Coordinating Center (NCC) at the University of Minnesota. The NCC maintains and updates a nutrient database of over 16,000 foods with nutrient values for 93 nutrients. The NCC also develops and maintains a microcomputer-based system for standardized collection and automated coding of dietary data. A service center provides a broad range of support activities including training, education of dietary interviewers, fee-based processing of dietary intake data and grant-supported research. The addition of nutrient values for the fluoride and dietary sugars content of food and development and validation for assessing fluoride intake will be done for the NIDR project. The activities related to fluoride include 1) addition of fluoride to the Nutrient Data System; 2) development of a protocol to appropriately assess fluoride intake, programs for the calculation of fluoride intakes, and guidelines for interpretation of available data and 3) application of the nutrient database to dietary intake data available from selected data sets such as the Third National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (NHANES III).